The present invention provides a solution to the problem of adhering to the USGA initial velocity limit of 255 feet per second for a golf ball while increasing the distance a golf ball travels when struck with a golf club. The solution is a solid three-piece golf ball with a high PGA compression core and a thin cover that adheres to the USGA initial velocity limit.
One aspect of the present invention is a golf ball with a core, an intermediate layer, and a cover having a thickness ranging from 0.015 inch to 0.044 inch, wherein the golf ball has a coefficient of restitution at 143 feet per second greater than 0.8015, and an USGA initial velocity less than 255.0 feet per second.
Another aspect of the invention is a golf ball that includes a core composed of a polybutadiene blend, an intermediate layer disposed about the core, a cover disposed over the intermediate layer, and wherein the golf ball has a coefficient of restitution at 143 feet per second greater than 0.7964, and an USGA initial velocity less than 255.0 feet per second. The intermediate layer is composed of a blend of ionomers, and the cover is composed of a thermosetting polyurethane material. The core has a PGA compression ranging from 75 points to 1 20 points.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a golf ball that includes a core, an intermediate layer disposed about the core, and a cover disposed over the intermediate layer. The solid core is composed of a polybutadiene blend, has a PGA compression ranging from 90 points to 100 points, and has a diameter ranging from 1.45 inches to 1.55 inches. The intermediate layer is disposed about the core, is composed of a blend of ionomers, has a Shore D hardness ranging from 55 points to 75 points as measured on the curved surface of the intermediate layer, and has a thickness ranging from 0.040 inch to 0.09 inch. The cover is disposed over the intermediate layer, is composed of a thermosetting polyurethane material, and has a thickness ranging from 0.015 inch to 0.044 inch. The golf ball has a coefficient of restitution at 143 feet per second greater than 0.7964, and an USGA initial velocity less than 255.0 feet per second. The golf ball also has a ball Shore D hardness ranging from 50 points to 75 points as measured on the surface of the golf ball.
Having briefly described the present invention, the above and further objects, features and advantages thereof will be recognized by those skilled in the pertinent art from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.